


Two Thieves

by zubeneschamali



Series: A Thief in the Night [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, robber!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jensen goes ahead with Jared's plan, hoping to score big in a couple of different ways…





	Two Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "au: alternate professions" square on my trope_bingo amnesty card and the "fall from grace" on my shiny new hc_bingo card and makes this a trilogy! Thanks for the feedback and encouragement to continue; it means a lot.

They decided to wait for a month after Jared started working at the store.

For one, Jared wanted the time to scope out getaway routes. Leaving from a store in a parking lot with mall security periodically cruising around could be trickier than an isolated downtown shop. He also wanted to get a sense of when the most valuable items were in the store over the course of the week, how long they tended to stay, and how much the two of them would be able to carry with them.

And, of course, they needed to figure out how to get into the safe.

"Only Pellegrino and Felicia have access to the combination," Jensen said. "We can deposit pieces at the end of the day, but we can't get them back out again."

"So we don't deposit them," Jared said. "We wait till a day when not much has sold, make sure we're the only ones closing, and bag it all up."

They were at Jensen's apartment, sitting in front of a baseball game that neither of them was really following. "Cameras," Jensen said. "In the back office and over the back door outside. We can't just walk off with the stuff."

"We can if one of us is a robber, ski mask and all." Jared waggled his eyebrows. "It was pretty fun last time, all things considered."

Jensen shifted in his seat at the memory of being slammed up against the side of Jared's SUV before Jared went down on his knees in front of him. "Yeah," he said, slightly hoarsely. "You could say that."

Jared's grin was wicked. "Looking forward to a repeat, if it all goes well."

Jensen slowly licked his lips, and he was thrilled to see Jared's eyes darken. "That's good motivation for doing this right," he said.

In the end—and Jensen wouldn't be surprised if that motivation had been a contributing factor—it went off without a hitch.

It was just Jensen working, closing up the store on a Friday night. Friday wasn't traditionally a good night for sales, so he was alone, but there was a lot in stock for the weekend. It was early November, the start of the engagement season, so there were lots of rings ready for nervous young men to pore over.

Jensen went to the cash register, fiddling with some paperwork, feeling a flutter of nerves in his stomach. They'd practiced at his apartment, props and all, but this was in front of the cameras, and it had to look good. He took a deep breath and turned around, ready to go out into the store and start emptying the front cases to deposit in the safe.

Jared came out from the back office, ski mask over his head, gun in hand.

Jensen put his hands up, trying to look appropriately scared for the cameras. "What the fuck?" he said aloud, knowing that even if there was no sound, his lips could be read. "What's going on?"

"Just empty out the cases," Jared said, pointing at a duffel bag he had open on the counter. "No need to wrap the goods. And hurry it up."

Jensen did as he'd been told, pretending to inch towards the alarm button near the cash register and then backing off as Jared barked, "Hey!" and raised his gun. He moved faster then, grabbing at what he hoped looked like a random collection of rings and bracelets and dropping them into the duffel. Collectively, they were the most expensive pieces in the store.

When he was done, Jared prodded him with the gun. "C'mon," he said. "Out the back. You're driving."

Jensen held up the duffel. "Please, just take this."

Jared shook his head, eyes twinkling behind his mask. "Sorry, I need you to come with me." He ducked his head so he couldn't be seen by the cameras as he winked at Jensen.

It was sheer force of will that kept Jensen from rolling his eyes in response.

They headed out the back to the low-slung Camaro parked behind the store. It was a car Jensen had never seen before. He waited until he was behind the wheel and Jared was beside him, gun pointed at Jensen in case the back door camera was catching them, to ask, "Did you steal the car, too?"

"They'll get it back when we're done," Jared grinned. "Now, drive."

They'd practiced this, too, exiting the mall parking lot and getting onto the highway, Jensen driving a little faster than the speed limit but not enough to catch anyone's notice. Jared shucked off the ski mask and stowed the gun in the duffel. "So far, so good," he said.

"They'll get the plates off the security cameras," Jensen warned.

"Yep. There's a rest area three miles ahead. Pull off there, and park in the first spot on the right."

Jensen did so, noting with approval that the cameras on the overhead light poles would miss the parking spot on the end. There were a handful of trucks in the rest area, and only a couple of cars in front of the main building. Beyond the lights of the parking lot, it was completely dark. "Now what?" he asked, turning off the car.

"Follow me." Jared climbed out of the car, grabbing the duffel and slinging it over his shoulder.

Jensen followed him around the back of the wooded rest area, through a picnic ground and to a wire fence. There was a hole snipped in the fence, and Jared wriggled through it, only briefly catching the duffel on the edge.

"Watch it!" Jensen hissed, grabbing the bag to make sure no holes had been ripped in it.

"You watch it," Jared retorted, but he did let Jensen inspect the bag before moving on.

On the other side of the fence, the forest continued as they walked up a hill. They went for about five minutes in near-darkness, the lights of the rest area faint through the trees behind them. When they finally crested the hill, Jared held Jensen back with one arm. "Wait."

Jensen soon realized there was a road in front of them, and headlights were approaching on their left. As the vehicle swept by, he saw a parked pickup about a hundred yards to their right. It was Jared's truck, and he sighed in relief. "My stuff better be in there," he muttered.

"Just like you packed it," Jared assured him. He turned around, stepping closer to Jensen. "There's one thing we have to do first, though."

"Count the loot?" Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head. "I was keeping an eye on things as you loaded it up. You did a good job, Jensen. We can get set up somewhere real nice once we fence it all."

"How much did you get from robbing Fuller, anyway?"

Jared looked sheepish. "We split up the pieces first. We were in too much of a hurry to get away. I think I kind of got the short end of the stick." He tapped the bag slung over Jensen's shoulder. "That's why I needed to go again."

"And it's easier to fence stuff from a chain store because it's harder to trace." When Jared nodded, Jensen stepped closer, enough that their chests were almost brushing. "But I don't think that's the only reason."

"No?" Jared seemed to be holding his breath.

"No." Jensen leaned closer. "I think you like the danger, the thrill. I think you get off on it. I think you wanted to feel it again like you did the first time with me."

Jared's smile turned wicked. "Oh, sweetheart, that wasn't my first time."

And then his mouth came crashing down on Jensen's.

They hadn't so much as kissed for the past month, whether for fear of jinxing things or to keep themselves from getting distracted. Whatever the reason, Jensen was thrilled to find that his memory of Jared's mouth on his actually paled in comparison to the real thing. He gave back as good as he was getting, kissing back hard and sliding his hands up under Jared's black shirt to feel the smooth heat of his skin and muscles.

Jared groaned into his mouth, and then he was dropping to his knees, right there on the forest floor. Jensen's hips bucked at the first brush of Jared's fingers on his clothed-but-rising cock, and he hissed, "Come on!"

With a sly look up from under his lashes, Jared swiftly undid Jensen's pants and pulled him out. The night air was cold on his skin, but only for a second, until the shocking heat of Jared's mouth engulfed him.

Jensen cried out, bracing his feet on the wet leaves beneath him. He took a hold of Jared's head with both hands, twining silky brown hair around his fingers. Jared murmured in approval and managed to take him in deeper, throat opening up for Jensen as he thrust in as slowly as he could manage.

"God," Jensen muttered, looking down at Jared's wide-stretched mouth and the wet shine of his eyes. "Can't believe you like this. So hot when you're robbing me. Taking control the way you—oh. But now—oh, yeah—you want it like this, don't you? Want me fucking your mouth?"

Jared's left hand was on Jensen's balls, gripping them nice and firm, but his other hand was working at his own belt. Jensen kept murmuring, talking him through it, telling him how good he was and that he was the hottest thing Jensen had seen, and that Jensen couldn’t wait to get him in a bed and make him scream for real—

And then Jensen was coming, thrusting so deep that Jared had to pull back after a second. That meant Jensen was spilling out of Jared's mouth and down his chin, and just the sight of that made him groan more loudly than he had when he came.

Jared closed his eyes, head thrown back, and with a few jerks of his hand, his body bowed backwards as he came.

There was no sound for a moment but their panting breaths. Distant headlights were approaching, but the two of them were too far off the road to be seen. Jensen dropped to his knees, resting his forehead against Jared's. "Holy shit," he breathed out.

"You're telling me," Jared muttered, voice as hoarse as Jensen had ever heard it.

He kissed Jared then, tongue coming out to clean off his lips. He wiped a smear off Jared's chin with the sleeve of his shirt, grinning against Jared's mouth as Jared's arms went around him to pull him closer. The duffel was still over his shoulder, somehow, its weight counterbalancing Jared as they briefly swayed against each other.

"Tell me something," Jensen said when they finally pulled apart.

"Anything," Jared replied.

"We're not going to only do that after we commit a robbery, are we? Because that was fucking awesome."

Jared grinned, wide and bright, as he gestured to the pickup parked by the side of the road. "Only one way to find out."

As it turned out, the sex was awesome even when they weren't still high on a successful theft.

But it also turned out that they did both get off on the thrill—every single time they did it.


End file.
